The Michael Miller Chronicles 4 The Vessel
by Eric Stone
Summary: Michael is stuck on a unknown planet in a strange situation and it's about to get stranger.  This one does have fighting in it.  Don't worry.  Please read, review and enjoy.


My name is Michael Miller and I am really confused. I am in a unknown place with a girl a love, who I just met, in front of one of the newscaster from my home town, Stan Hill.

Michael: You're not Stan Hill?

Stan: Correct, Lantern.

Michael: Then who are you are?

Stan: I, I am the first being who willed itself to move after the universe's creation.

Michael: You're Ion.

Ion: Correct.

Michael: Wow….uh how….this doesn't make any sense.

Ion: Let me explain. I escaped my prison and realized I needed a new vessel, a new host. I searched the universe for my new host and I found Sarah .

Michael: Sarah is your new vessel?

Ion: Correct. Why do you sound so surprised? She is of strong will, compassion, intelligence, and loyalty. You know her. I even sense you have strong feelings for her.

Michael looks down at an unconscious Sarah, lovingly.

Michael: Then how do I fit into all this?

Ion: I needed a Green Lantern's power ring energy to transport her to my location and you were in the closest proximity to her location.

Michael: So you used the energy spikes to get me near her.

Ion: Correct. I apologize for the deception.

Michael: There is still three things that don't make sense to me.

Ion: What are they?

Michael:1. Where are we? 2. Why do you look like Stan Hill? and 3. I thought you had to be a Green Lantern to be Ion.

Ion: I chose this form from your memory. You don't have to be part of your Corps. to be my host, you just have to be of strong will and power. And as of where we are I have no idea.

Michael: Well that… wait you said strong power but Sarah doesn't have any powers. If she did my ring would have picked it up.

Ion: Her powers weren't active until recently and even then they released themselves sporadically.

Michael: What powers?

Ion: My short time connected to the Starheart has given me the ability to sense similar energies in others. She is one of those people.

Michael: She's connected to the Starheart?

Ion: Correct.

Michael: How?

Ion: When Sarah was ten years of age a small piece of the Starheart fell to Earth near her home town. She collected the small piece from the scene and made a necklace out of it. She eventually forgot about the necklace, but it was too late, the Starheart had already absorbed itself into her body. That piece is a direct line to the Starheart.

Michael: Doesn't the Starheart warp surrounding peoples minds?

Ion: The piece is too miniscule to do that.

Michael: So in my dream, in the end I saw your true form.

Ion: I apologize for that. I couldn't hold my form and communicate for long.

Michael: Apology accepted, now we have to get out of her. Ring.

Ring: Yes?

Michael: Scan the location and identify.

Ring: Scanning. Scanning. We are on a remote planet near Oa.

Michael: Do I have enough power to get all of us their?

Ring: Since the energy absorption, we have reached one hundred percent capacity.

Michael: Let's go. I suggest you hide in Sarah. We don't want to make a scene.

Ion: Agreed.

Ion's form goes completely green, becomes a beam, and goes into Sarah. After that, Michael flies to Oa and lands on it's surface. As he does this, Kilowog and Guy walk by, notice Sarah and rush to Michael's side.

Guy: Michael, where have you been? Hal's been looking for you since you disappeared.

Michael: It's a long and confusing story. I'll tell you later, but right now I need you to come to Earth with me. I'll explain when we get there. Just follow me.

Michael, still carrying Sarah, zooms off to Earth with Guy following him. They land in the middle of Arizona desert.

Guy: Ok junior, what is going on here?

Michael: I need you to help me train…

Michael is interrupted by a yellow energy blast. He quickly looks toward the sky and sees Sinestro with at least fifty Sinestro Corps members. Michael hands Guy Sarah.

Michael: Get her to the coordinates I just sent you. I'll make sure you're not followed.

Guy: Mike….

Michael: Just go, Guy!

Guy reluctantly flies into the sky, far away. As one of Sinestro's lackeys tries to follow him, Michael knocks him out of the sky with a green beam. The ten of them fly straight toward him only to be trapped in a box construct and thrown miles away. Ten more separate and attack from different sides, one group being stopped by a wall construct, the other dodged and hitting the other side of the wall.

Michael: Come on, Sinestro, is that the best you got?

The remaining yellow corps members make a giant construct of a dragon and send it toward Michael. Michael creates a barrier in front of himself and flies straight toward the dragon. The resulting explosion sends everybody back and knocks all out all except Sinestro and Michael. They start to walk slowly toward each other.

Sinestro: Where did a mere human get that kind of power? Did someone have a little encounter with Ion.

Michael: Shut up!

Sinestro: Oh, did I hit a nerve in your tiny ape psyche? Now I understand. It's the girl. How poetic. The guardian must protect his love even though she is stronger than him.

Michael: Shut it, Sinestro!

They both stop. Sinestro all of a sudden flies into the sky after Guy's trail. Michael follows him until he catches him and tackles him into the city, creating a meteor size crater in the road. Michael starts pummeling Sinestro until he stops and looks up, seeing the rest of the Sinestro Corps. Sinestro gives Michael a clean right hook, knocking him to the ground.

Sinestro: After I'm done with you, I'll think I'll pay your girlfriend a visit. Soldiers, fire!

Every yellow lantern shoots a beam at Michael nearly killing him.

Sinestro: Move out, troops.

Michael slowly stands up, limply raises his arm but quickly collapses as Guy traps the the yellow lanterns in a jail cell construct and Hal lands with Sarah, now awake. Sarah runs to Michael's side.

Sarh: Michael you gotta get up. Come on please you have to get up please!

The End


End file.
